


We used to be bffs, but now we're not

by plantmax



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Before the Events of the Game, F/F, au where everyone eats ednas food i guess, be nice, im prob gonna write smut about zoe and mandy bit thats oBVIOUSLY NOT IN THIS "UNIVERSE" OK, its short i know im sorry, ok thx yea i think thats it have fun reading trash, this is my first real fic btw, zoe is my bisexual child i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: We used to be bffs, but now we're not. Why? Because of you, you unaccepting whore





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe was looking at herself in the mirror. Today was just a normal day. A normal day, that she was gonna come out on. To her best friend. Fuck, this wasn’t a good idea, Mandy would hate her. 

She put on the normal outfit, the school uniform with some white knee highs and a green skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror realizing how tired she looked. Her long orange hair was oily and gross, and her face wasn’t much better. She quickly put on her makeup and put her hair up in a ponytail. Then she headed out of the dorm. 

This was when she was going to come clean. Come out. She went across the corridor and knocked on Mandy’s door.  
“Wait a sec!” she heard from the dorm. A couple of seconds later Mandy opened the door. There she stood, her beautiful, newly washed hair over her shoulders. She hadn’t put on makeup yet but still looked like an angel. She could be a model, Zoe thought to herself.  
“Hi, Zoe! What’s going on? I thought we were meeting in ten outside the main building?” asked Mandy.  
“Well, yeah, but I have something important to confess to you And I would rather do it in private. Can I come in?” Zoe sheepishly replied.  
“Uhm, yeah. Sure.”  
Zoe walked in to the other girl’s dorm and sat down on her bed. She gestured for Mandy to sit beside her.  
“Zoe... What’s wrong? Did Mr. Burton hurt you again?”  
“No, uhm... I just have to tell you that....”  
“Yees...?”  
“Mandy, I’m bi.”  
Silence filled the room. Zoe was looking down at her feet while Mandy was just staring at nothing. After a few moments, Zoe broke the silence.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said any-” Zoe got interrupted by Mandy putting her finger over Zoe’s mouth.  
“Shush. We’re not talking about this. You’re not bi. It’s a phase. You can’t be my friend if you’re bi.” Mandy said. Zoe looked at her with hopeless eyes filled with tears.  
“Please, Mandy, don’t be like this,” Zoe begged  
“Be like what? I’m not the one pretending to be bi to get attention. I get it, me grabbing all of the spotlight is hard for you, but why are you trying to make it worse.”  
A few stray tears rolled down Zoe’s face.  
“Oh, crying now, are we? You’re so weak, get over it.”

Those words echoed inside of Zoe’s head. Weak. Pretending. Phase. Weak. She was sitting on the floor of her dorm, crying and having a hard time breathing. After a while her sobs stopped and she was left with loneliness. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror again.  
“You’re ugly. You look like shit you dyke.” She wiped away her tears, and with that came most of the makeup.  
“Fuck it.”  
She removed the small bits of makeup that were still left on her face and let down her hair again. Zoe looked at the scissor sitting on her drawer. She picked it up and held it in front of her. Then she decided. She took a handful of hair and cut it of, leaving her hair length at right above her shoulders.Then she made another cut, across the hair lying on her forehead. This left her with the Bisexual Bob™. She then proceeded to put on what was always her dream: black eyeshadow, short and sharp angled eyebrows and, most important of all, her fishnet gloves that goes all the way to the elbow.  
Zoe once again looked at herself in the mirror and, to her surprise, she looked fucking awesome. She stood watching herself in the mirror, trying to come up with a plan to make Mandy regret speaking to her like that. Mandy thought Zoe was just a little pomeranian, but she was more of a rottweiler. 

The plan against Mandy was all set up. Well, actually, nothing needed to be set up. Zoe just had to wait until lunch and then she could embarrass Mandy in front of the entire school. The day was going as expected, Mandy avoiding Zoe. But that was fine, that made the plan so much easier to go through with.

It was around noon when everyone were going to the caf for lunch. This was what Zoe had waited all day for. She waited until she was sure that Mandy had gotten a spot and then walked into the cafeteria. She located Mandy and started moving towards her. When she was close enough, Zoe took a hold of Mandy’s face and made out with her.  
“Mandy, I swear, you must be the best ever at going down on girls, thank you so much for that last night, I’ll return the favor tonight, okay?” Zoe said loudly, but still quiet enough for it to seem “normal”. Mandy’s face was turning whiter than usual and she was as quiet as she’s ever been. Zoe didn’t see anything more ‘cause at that point she was already out of the cafeteria.


	2. Extra chapter: How Zoe got kicked out of Bullworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the same day as the last chapter btw, just after lunch. MR BURTON IS AN ASS. also yes i know its short, its just a lil extra thingy ok

Zoe was just laying on the bed in her dorm. She looked up at the clock.  
“Ugh, almost 1:20 pm. Time for gym class.” Zoe mumbled. She could skip it and avoid meeting Mr Burton, but she really needed to pass the course so she decided to go anyway.

Right as she walked in for gym class she knew she would regret even showing up. Mr Burton was creepily staring and smiling at the girls. Because of course he was. Today’s class was wrestling. Fantastic. The sport where the guys couldn’t stop making sexual innuendos and the girl got mad if you even shoved them a little bit.  
“Okay, time to pick who wrestles who! Only girls against girls and boys against boys, as per usual!” announced Mr Burton. “Oh, but today there’s one difference actually. Zoe is not allowed to wrestle the girls. I don’t want you near them, what if you sexually assault them? Lesbians are unpredictable.”  
“Well, so are middle aged men it seems” Zoe muttered under her breath.  
“What was that?” Mr Burton said loudly. It scared Zoe. Fuck, she’s in trouble now.  
“Nothing.”  
“I think I heard you say something about me, did you not? To the principal’s office, young lady.”  
“But.. Wait, no..”  
“I said NOW!”  
Everyone in the class started getting really interested in this. What was gonna happen to Zoe? Nobody knew. She started walking towards the door. That was the last time her classmates saw her att Bullworth Academy.


End file.
